I Pray The Lord My Soul To Keep
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: In Hebrew Mysticism they have a story about a wife before Eve called Lilith. She refused to be obedient to Adam and was cast out of Eden and married to an angel turned demon. Her descendants lie in wait to get revenge on Eve and are willing to do whatever it takes to keep the prophecy from coming true.
1. Prologue

A black-robed priest nervously re-arranged the crystal goblets on his desk, their reflective surfaces bouncing off the gentle light that came from the simple chandelier that hung from his high vaulted ceiling. Set inside it were about a hundred candles, all flickering with their quiet artificial light,barely illuminating the small room. Such a device was rarely used by the church in these modern times, but the priest's visitor was far from modern and had demanded a more traditional mood.

A sudden knock at his chamber doors made the priest's heart beat quicken and almost drop one of the precious goblets. Gripping it tighter he set it down on the large, oak desk before going to the elaborate doors and opening them. He quickly bowed to the man in shadows before moving aside so he could come in. "I hope coming here wasn't too much trouble."

"It is always a trouble to come to you humans." The man scanned the room for a moment, noting how the thick red curtains completely blocked out the moon light that would have entered from the large window. "You're all so superstitious its degrading."

"I'm sorry My Lord, I suppose it's just human nature."

"Hm, human nature indeed."

They both sat down in well carved chairs on opposite sides of the desk. The priest immediately began pouring wine into the goblets, handing one over to the shadowed figure who took it with a curious eye.

"Such a lovely piece." He held it up to the light. "A thin neck, perfectly rounded bowl, and silver tipped."

The priest swore his heart stopped at the amused words. "I-I'm sorry my Lord," He began collecting the goblets up so quickly one fell over and shattered to the floor in hundreds of glistening pieces.

"This is why I despise your kind." He muttered before setting the goblet down and leaning back in his chair. "Stop priest and listen to my words."

The man did as instructed and fearfully looked upon the shadowed figure. Even if he could not see the person's face he still held a commanding presence that could not be ignored. Going back to his chair he sat down amongst the soft, burgundy cushions and tried to calm his heart.

"Good." The man swirled his red liquid in his goblet. "As a priest I assume you know the story of Adam and Eve."

The priest nodded. "Adam and Eve were the first humans created and lived in the Garden of Eden, but when they sinned they were told to leave and told to never come back."

"Yes, that's how you humans love to spin it..."

The priest tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"It's exactly what I said." The man stared directly at the priest. "Humans enjoy concealing the work done by others due to their own prejudices. Even amongst each other you all are willing to spite and hide things if they do not meet your perfect image of the world."

"This is not true-"

"Of course not, but I am not here to be your judge, instead I am here to give you a warning." The priest bit his lip and awaited the man's next words. "...The Lilith will kill the Eve."

"My Lord?"

The man set down the goblet and stood up. "Simple words to remember, words that no one else knows." He smirked. "They are most beneficial to you, priest."

"But why would you tell them to me." He bowed his head as if a blow was about to come upon him. "B-But I do appreciate this, I would just like to know why."

"What I care to tell you should be listened to without questions, priest." The man's words were cold and had a lethal edge that would have killed the poor man receiving them.

"O-of course, My Lord."

"Good." With that he disappeared, nothing being left behind to give evidence of his existence.

The priest stared at the empty chair for long moments, wrapping his mind around the words when he heard the door open. A hand went under the desk to grab a silver knife, but stopped when large pink eyes stared at him inquisitively.

"Father, will you tuck me into bed now?" She tilted her head to the side in a cute manner. "I want you to say my prayers with me."

The priest let go of the knife and got up from his chair, his black robes sticking to his body as the sweat on his skin began to dry. "Of course Yui, just give father a moment."

The girl nodded and padded back to her room, her pink slippers scuffing along the stone floors. When the door closed behind her the man immediately jumped up and began scribbling on a scroll with black ink. Upon finishing he set it on fire and watched as the orange flames licked and burned the paper until it was nothing more than fine ash.

Pushing back the curtain he flung open the window and threw out the ash, watching as it floated away on a cool wind. When it was no longer in sight he slumped against the window sill and stared up at the full moon with worry in his heart.

"God please save us from the furry of the North Men."

**...**

**A/N: Alright I guess I owe everyone a quick explanation. First of all the Lilith was the wife before Eve, at least in Hebrew mysticism. She was cast out of the garden though because she refused to serve Adam, she then later married an angel. **

**Now what Yui's Dad says at the end was a prayer common to the Middle Ages. It's basically asking God to save them from the vikings who would pillage, rape, and murder. He's not asking for protection against vikings though, but beings who have the same blood lust. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think this chapter is rather short...**

**Priscilla: Yup, Yui is screwed no matter what.**

**Amecandy: Thank you. I like child Yui as well, she's so cute.**

**Snowlily: The reason for that will be shown in later chapters.**

**XxSoul To KeepxX**

Yui slammed her book shut and gave a sigh as the bells tolled and gave their permission to go home. Going home sounded like a good thing to do right now to the students who chatted about what they would do for the weekend, but to Yui it would begin the never-ending nightmare that she despised.

No, she wasn't an extremely smart girl who loved school work, in all honesty she hated it, but school was the one shield from being a corpse on the side of the road. To have the safety completely removed for even one day terrified her and left a sour taste in her mouth.

Even if Yui had finally become a vampire she was still scared. her life within the mansion was always uncertain, even if Subaru had more or less claimed her as his own. She had no problem with this, she loved him dearly, but to think that something bad could happen to him because the others were jealous...

She shook the thought from her mind and gathered her books up before leaving the school building. On her way out she said goodbye to her few friends and, much too soon, came up to the limo that would send her back home. Upon opening the door, however, she was met with the sight of a glaring Reiji.

"You're late."

Yui bowed her head as she slipped into the car. "I'm sorry, there was much for me to do before I could come."

He scoffed and returned his gaze to a book. The action was a good one to the young vampiress, but she immediately felt a sense of dread accompany it. Whenever she was late there was usually punishment involved, but Reiji had let her go so easily this time. Perhaps he did well in school today, or found something far more interesting than punishing her?

Candy pink eyes glanced over to her lover who had a frown on his face. This was not a new facial emotion for Subaru, but the feeling that radiated off of him concerned her. It was as if he was unsure if he should be excited or upset something, whatever it was, caused Yui to be curious. So when the ride to the seemingly deserted mansion was over and Reiji began telling orders to the waiting servants, she followed Subaru to his room to satisfy her curiosity.

"I wonder what's going on," She murmured. "Reiji seems pleased about something while you seem more...conflicted."

The white-haired male didn't look up as he continued to sort through his school bag. "There's nothing to discuss."

"Oh." She looked down and blushed somewhat,making her look very appetizing to her lover. Even though she was now a vampire her blood was still addictive and it took Subaru a great amount of self-control to keep from drinking more than he should during their love-making.

Growling he pushed Yui into the coffin they slept in and pinned her hands above her head, taking in the blush that, by now, had taken over her entire face. Even though she looked angelic and innocent with her halo of blonde locks and the embarrassed smile, lust slithered though her eyes and promised to make the person it was directed to feel pleasure.

Taking her lips in his in a raw, fiery kiss he smirked when Yui's small hands began working on his shirt in an attempt to take it off. Passion filled the rest of their night and early morning, the moans and gasps from the normally subdued Yui feeding a fire within Subaru that was only quenched with exhaustion.

**XxSoul To KeepxX**

Yui awoke from her slumber when she heard a sound. It was low and deliberate, as if the creator was trying to draw out something. Untangling herself from the blankets and Subaru's arms she quickly dressed and made her way out of the room.

Going down the stairs she blinked when she saw an irritated Reiji smacking around a terrified worker. The poor young man didn't utter a sound, but the smacks from the whip came in quick doses and drew blood. Holding onto the railing with more pressure than necessary, she fought the urge to jump down and feed off the man.

"Your excuses mean nothing to me!"

The worker rolled onto his side as if to stop the bleeding in his arm. "I apologize Reiji-sama." The man took a labored breath. "I-I went to the airport and no one was there with that name, perhaps she is on the way?"

"She better," Reiji handed his soiled gloves to a maid. "or I will hook wires up to your kidneys and send shocks of electricity through you to see how long it will take for them to cook."

The man nodded and slowly got up, a wet crunching sound echoing through the main hall as he did so. As soon as he left the room Reiji's attention shifted from the blood stain to Yui, his red eyes narrowing in irritation.

"There must be a good reason for your awakening."

The girl shook her head. "I was just leaving."

"Is that so?" Yui bit her inner cheek and prayed he bought the answer, but was quickly dissapointed when he said. "That will not be necessary."

"What, " She quickly back punted. "I mean no disrespect but you look busy."

"This was not a request."

Yui nodded meekly and went down the stairs. Each step felt as if she was coming closer to some unknown doom. When she was an appropriate stretch away from Reiji she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Yes, Reiji-san?"

The vampire stared at her for several moments before saying. "You will no longer be staying in your room."

"Huh?" The words through the vampiress in for a loop. Here she was thinking he wanted to use her heart for some kind of forbidden experiment, but it seemed he wanted to know something as mundane as this.

"You sleep with Subaru, correct?" When he received a nod he said. "Then there is no real need for you to take up your room, it will be easier on all of us if you stayed in his room."

"Shouldn't we ask how S-"

"He has been notified, now leave me to finish preparing."

The girl hurried back up the stairs and into Subaru's room. when she entered she found the vampire still asleep, his back now turned to her. Smiling she quietly got back in the coffin and embraced him from behind.

For several hours she remained in that warm position, but it was soon stopped when a terrified shriek took over the mansion. Subaru was up within moments and looking around, but his worry quickly morphed into irritation when he saw his lover sitting with him. "The hell was that?"

Yui shook her head. "I'm not sure..."

Getting up the vampire sighed and began cursing as he got dressed and left to go down stairs. After a few moments Yui soon followed, her eyes widening when she saw a girl with grayish black hair that was cut short and too many piercings on her ears. She was trembling as she stared up at Reiji with aquamarine eyes that were much more blue than green. "Why did you drag me here?"

Reiji rolled his eyes. "I did not 'drag' you here, I brought you inside while you loitered outside our door."

"I was debating if I should go in." She looked around the 'deserted' foyer. "This place looks as if no one has lived in it for a hundred years."

"I live here," Ayato snapped from his place on the couch. "you started stabbing me with a pen the minute you came in."

The girl nibbled on her bottom lip, but made no move to apologize. Fear was radiating off of her and Yui knew that she could feel how 'off' the brothers were. It was a feeling that Yui felt when Ayato first looked at her, now she only felt a unsettling feeling in her heart.

"You licked me!"

"Don't pretend to dislike it, I know you did Chichinashi." A smirk curled onto the red head's lips. "Ore-sama can smell the pleasure racing through your veins and you want more, don't you?"

"I can smell it to, but I don't think it's pleasure." Yui sighed as Laito curled his arms around the girl's not so narrow waist and began licking her neck. "But I can fix that, Bitch-chan will absolutely ooze pleasure when I'm done."

"P-please, stop." The girl's words came out in quiet pants, but her words quickly became another shriek when another cold tongue licked her.

"She doesn't taste sweet, Teddy." Kanato mourned. "Not like the other girl..."

As soon as the words were said a chill went over Yui's body. She understood now why Reiji was so eager today and why Subaru was unsure. She knew why everyone was up so early in the day now...She knew and she was terrified, not only for the girl but her own self control around blood.

This girl was the next sacrificial bride.

**...**

**A/N: So our story start with Yui as a vampire, lovely, as well as a new sacrificial bride. I don't think I've seen this done before, so bear with me.**


End file.
